


Pictures are Framed, Wizards are Not

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler stops Sirius from getting framed





	1. The Real Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry looked around at the location of his most current Traveling. He really didn't recognize this area – at all. It looked to be just an average, run of the mill town corner. He had appeared within a doorway.

He was about to step out from where he appeared when suddenly he heard a pop, and then a second one. He looked out and was amazed at what he saw.

Running toward him – and very near a municipal repair crew which had exposed some infrastructure nearby – was a fairly young but still shifty looking man in ugly mustard colored robes.

Behind him was a young Sirius Black, brandishing his wand.

He saw the man with the mustard robes turn and start to say something, but Harry had long ago decided that listening to the monologue or misdirection of villains was stupid. So, he sent a non-verbal stunner which hit the man in the back.

Peter Pettigrew, Secret Keeper for the Potter Family and rat animagus, dropped immediately.

Sirius Black was suddenly confronted by his prey being unconscious on the ground. Harry rapidly cast muggle-repelling and notice-me-not charms on the scene. The passersby suddenly looked away from the spectacle of a man being chased and went upon their merry way, completely disinterested in the scene.

Sirius looked around and finally spotted the muggle-dressed man with a wand. He pointed his wand.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"A friend. Trying to keep you from being framed by this piece of shite."

Sirius was taken aback. "Framed?"

Harry nodded. "Who does everyone think is the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

Sirius cursed.

"But, no worries. We're going to prevent a few tragedies."

Sirius looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

It took a few minutes for Sirius Black to calm down and listen to the dimensional traveler. Once he had, his language once again became sulfurous. While Sirius was venting, Harry reapplied the stunner.

Luckily, without the explosion, there was nothing remarkable about the magic cast in the area and the Ministry monitors didn't go off. Therefore, Harry had the time to allow Sirius to get it out.

Finally Sirius settled down. "What should I do?"

Harry grinned. "Up for a bit of theatre?"

* * *

A wizard rushed from the apparition point in the lobby of the Ministry for Magic. He started yelling, "I need to speak to Crouch! I need to speak to Crouch!"

The wizard milling around in the atrium looked at the man. An Auror nearby yelled, "Calm down!" The wizard stopped and took a few deep breathes. "Now, what is it man?"

"I need to speak to Crouch! I know where the Potter's Secret Keeper is!"

There was an abrupt silence all around. And then the Atrium exploded. The screams for justice could easily be heard. Finally, the Auror had to set off an explosive hex.

The area quieted down. The Auror turned to his partner and said, "Get Crouch!"

The red-robed Auror rushed to the lift and very shortly Bartemius Crouch was striding out of the lift, followed by several Aurors and a number of other Ministry workers.

Crouch saw the man everyone was looking at. The man saw him and called out, "Director Crouch! I know where the Potter's Secret Keeper is! The one who betrayed them to You-Know-Who!"

Crouch, ever ready to look good to the public, completely forgot the idea of operational security and called back, "Where is he?"

"In the Lobby of the Daily Prophet, stunned and trussed up! He's got the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm and EVERYTHING!"

Crouch was confused. "What is this about a tattoo?" Dumbledore hadn't yet allowed that nugget of intelligence to be passed on yet so Crouch's confusion was understandable.

"He's got a Dark Mark just like the Death Eaters send up over attacks tattooed right on his arm! I think that's how You-Know-Who's followers proved themselves to each other. We've got a couple wizards keeping him unconscious till you can take him! Dark bastard needs to be put on trial so he can give up his friends! I think we'd all love to see Veritaserum leaking out his pores!"

Harry Potter grinned to himself. He really wanted to nudge the Ministry to do it right. Thus the public comments to stir up the sheeple.

Crouch looked around and pointed to several Aurors. "You, you, you, you! Come with me!" He turned to the man who had reported it, "Well, lead on man!"

The Aurors all rushed to follow the man from the Apparition point. Harry appeared in front of the Daily Prophet. There were already several wizards and witches who were milling about. The doors had been locked and they were told that the Aurors were being called.

First Harry and then the DMLE personnel arrived very quickly. Harry rushed to the door and then turned. "Wait!" The Aurors and Crouch stopped. Harry pulled up his sleeve to show his unmarked arms. "They won't unlock the door until the Aurors coming for him lift their sleeves to prove they aren't Death Eaters."

Crouch was about to lambaste the man but then looked at how interested the waiting crowd was. So he hurriedly called back, "Do it!" and pulled his sleeve up. He dropped it and said, "Okay! Open the door!"

Harry said, "One of your men didn't do it. I ain't moving until he does."

Crouch, shocked, turned to look at his Aurors. Three of them were looking at the last. The last one, Yaxley, was stubbornly NOT lifting his sleeve.

Crouch barked, "Lift your sleeve, Auror!"

Yaxley started going for his wand. Suddenly, a spell came from behind Crouch. Yaxley cursed as he dodged and then sent a killing curse straight at the man in front of the doors.

Harry had been keyed up and so immediately cast a conjuration to catch the killing curse. The other Aurors stunned Yaxley.

Harry yelled, "Rip off his sleeve!" The crowd dutifully took up the call. Crouch looked around and, bowing to pressure, did as the crowd demanded.

He was horrified to find the fading mark on his Auror's arm. Harry yelled, "Another Death Eater bastard!"

The crowd got ugly so Harry sent a concussive hex. The crowd looked and Harry yelled, "Let the others do their job! They can take him in and get him to give up his fellow thugs!"

Crouch had one of the Aurors relieve Yaxley of his wand and search for portkeys. Another wand and a portkey were taken off the man. One of the other Aurors then used his own DMLE portkey to take Yaxley in.

Harry directed his wand to the crowd. "EVERYONE lift their sleeves!"

The only Death Eater in the crowd had hurriedly left when he saw where things were going and so none others were found. Harry pulled up his sleeves and then sent a patronus through the door. The doors opened.

Barty Crouch and the remaining two Aurors were confronted with Sirius Black, sans sleeve, holding his wand toward a bound Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew's sleeve was also torn off and his Dark Mark was easily visible.

Crouch looked around and saw that every person in the room had their sleeve removed.

"This scum betrayed my best friend and MY GODSON! I pretended to be the Secret Keeper to keep him safe. And THIS is how repays me? I want to see him given the Kiss!"

Sirius Black was living up to his first name (or it's homophone anyway) quite well.

Crouch, who had heard rumours about Black being the Secret Keeper, suddenly knew that arresting him wouldn't be smart.

"Can you prove it?" Crouch asked.

Sirius looked at him. "Got some Veritaserum handy? Wait. Gary, cover him." Harry turned his wand onto Pettigrew and Sirius raised his. "I, Sirius Orion Black, declare on my life and magic that I was not the Secret Keeper for Lily, James, and Harry Potter's location. I declare that I volunteered as a decoy to keep Pettigrew safe because he was the Secret Keeper. So Mote it Be!" Sirius then said, "Lumos!" After everyone could see his wand light up, Sirius cancelled the spell.

Crouch immediately disregarded Sirius as a threat and hurriedly directed his Aurors to take Pettigrew into custody. Sirius said, "You should check with Ollivander, but I think THIS is Voldemort's wand! I took if from him when I caught him!" Sirius handed Crouch the 13 inch Yew wand he had set on the table next to his position. "This is Pettigew's wand." Sirius handed over the other wand. "Watch him because he's an unregistered animagus."

Sirius then turned to the Daily Prophet staff. "You can put this on your front page: I, Sirius Orion Black, will protect my godson and heir Harry James Potter against any who would threaten him, no matter who they are. He is under my personal protection. And Merlin help anyone who wants to test me on this – because no one else will."

* * *

It took a while, but soon Harry and Sirius were in Sirius' flat. Sirius immediately went to get the firewhiskey but Harry stopped him. "None of that! Let's fix a few things first. When everything is calmed down, you can get smashed – but not before!"

Sirius, who finally had started grieving, despondently moved to sit on the couch. Harry sat down on a chair.

Harry allowed him one glass of whiskey and waited until he had calmed down before getting down to business.

It took most of the night for Harry to give Sirius enough information to allow him to put an end to Voldemort before coming back. Harry also told Sirius exactly where he could find Harry. Sirius promised to take steps to prevent himself from being obliviated.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was humming to himself as he sat upon his golden throne. He was having such a good day.

Things were moving remarkably well. Harry Potter was safely hidden behind blood wards with a family which would certainly keep him humble and controllable. He had started the rumors about Sirius. The compulsion to throw him in Azkaban that he placed on Barty should ensure that the inconvenient truth would be hidden.

Barty's son had been given the compulsion to take care of the OTHER inconvenience. It would be a tragedy, but the Greater Good often required sacrifices.

Albus would soon begin to encourage the Ministry to look the other way when their favorite pureblood sons and daughters used various excuses to stay out of Azkaban. Only those beyond hope should be forced to go there. Many, he was certain, could be redeemed – or at least properly used.

The fervour to catch and punish Tom's followers was still too great for him to begin his campaign. He would wait a fortnight. It would take at least that long until emotions could be calmed and his suggestions would become effective.

Even the Hogwarts students were still too excitable for much to be done with them – it had only been three days. He looked around and decided that the new term would be a good time to begin there.

Albus cheerfully continued eating his breakfast. He was distracted when suddenly the hall was inundated with owls. It was obviously ANOTHER special edition of the Daily Prophet.

There had been several over the last three days. Sometimes one at each meal!

Albus calmly waited until his own copy was dropped in front of him. He decided he would read it as soon as he finished his breakfast but before he went to the Ministry. And so he cheerfully continued the wonderful meal provided by the staff.

Suddenly he was distracted when he heard a gasp. He looked over and saw that his Deputy was staring at her own copy, a look of horror on her face. He looked out and saw that the Great Hall was now completely engrossed in the latest issue. Frowning, he reached for his own copy to see what had caused such a reaction.

Albus Dumbledore, suddenly, was not having a very good day.

* * *

Albus was on a mission. He needed to discredit Sirius Black and he needed to do it quickly. One relevant fact he had kept due his inability to use it suddenly became very useful. He needed to verify it and then he would use it to ensure Sirius at least had a criminal record.

He walked into the Wizengamot Administration offices and rung the bell. The Clerk came and, upon seeing who was visiting, became very cheerful. "Headmaster! How are you today? Have you heard the news?"

"Yes. Yes. Wonderful news. It quite surprised me. However, it jogged my memory. I need to see any files you may have regarding Sirius Black."

The Clerk took on a rueful look. "You missed him! He was here not two hours ago."

Dumbledore was curious. "Oh? Why was that?"

"Oh, he was submitting his animagus registration form. He brought it down directly from the DMLE." The Clerk looked around and then dropped his voice and spoke as though he were passing on the juiciest of gossip. "Let me tell you! Crouch is very happy to be helping the man who helped catch that dirty rat! He even helped expedite his Magical Guardianship of his godson."

Albus' stomach dropped.

The Clerk passed over the file – it hadn't made it back to the shelves yet. Albus looked through it and saw that his worst fears were realized: There, in the file, was a copy of the relevant portion of the Potters' will. It had been certified by Gringotts.

Albus was having a VERY bad day.

* * *

Albus was in his office, looking at a number of object that he had planned on using to monitor Harry Potter. Three had already been enchanted – but none of these worked.

He had also forgotten exactly where he had placed the boy. He knew that Hagrid and Minerva had been with him but he had cast a number of spells to prevent their interest from being realized until it was time for Harry to come to Hogwarts.

They KNEW where the boy was, but were compulsed to be so disinterested in the details that it would impossible to retrieve the information. He knew because he himself had cast the spells.

He was debating with himself whether if was advisable to open that sack of bowtruckles. If a Fidelius had been used, alerting Minerva or (he shuddered) Hagrid to his manipulations was very inadvisable. They would remember that they had forgotten – and Hagrid especially was fairly immune to attempts to cause him to be secretive. The only reason that THESE compulsions worked was because, in Hagrid's mind, it was for the boy's own good.

Albus Dumbledore was having a terrible day.

* * *

In truth, the Dursleys were not living under a Fidelius at all. The fact of the matter was that the Blood Wards that Albus Dumbledore had intended to be weak and malleable – with the proper instruments of course – had been subverted from his control.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black had been working for several hours to repair the damage from Hex-Happy Albus.

Petunia and Vernon were both feeling nauseated with the truths that had confronted them when Sirius and Harry had knocked at their door at 7:00 AM (They had arrived much earlier to inspect the wards and modify them as needed.)

It had taken Harry a solid thirty minutes to remove a number of particularly nasty compulsions from the couple. Even if one disregarded the compulsions from the letter that they received about Lily, the compulsions that Vernon had been under for three years and Petunia had been under for ten years were somewhat vile.

It had taken a number of cheering charms and even a calming drought to get the Dursleys out of their funk. Sirius had left Harry to watch them while he went to submit his forms and return.

Once they had been taken care of, Petunia and Vernon had become almost human.

Petunia had even told Dudley "No" when he had screamed for more food even after eating a good-sized portion. Vernon had looked annoyed at his son.

Harry, on the other hand, had been very easy to handle – after an emotional reunion with his godfather.

The couple and Sirius had talked and decided that Harry would grow up with the Dursleys with regular visits from his Uncle Sirius. Sirius even offered to treat Dudley the same as he treated Harry.

Petunia had been very adamant though: If Sirius was going to do it, he had to be in it all the way and not discriminate against her son because he might not have magic.

Sirius, who was really still mostly a large kid, had easily agreed. He figured it would be fun to learn how kids had fun mostly without magic.

Sirius had then decided that he would give Magical Britain one more day to get used to the idea that he was innocent. He decided to spend the rest of the day playing with the two toddlers.

Vernon took the day off to get his mind together. It hadn't taken long for Vernon to join in on the games.

Petunia was torn between exasperation and amusement having to care for two small and two very large children all day. Especially when Vernon and Sirius took to teaching each other drinking songs during Harry's and Dudley's naptime.

Harry had gone back to Gringotts and negotiated with the goblins about what to do with Hufflepuff's cup after Bellarix and the other Lestranges were put in Azkaban. (It was lucky that Harry's reputation preceded him.) Nothing would happen unless and until the lockdown was ordered from the Ministry (even if they usually ignored such orders).

Harry arrived back to find Vernon and Sirius sitting in corners of the sitting room as punishment from Petunia. Harry and Dudley, who were being fed after waking up, were giggling at their overgrown playmates.

Petunia refused Harry's offer to sober them up – she didn't want anything interfering with the hangover they would certainly be having later. She had plans to use it to further their punishment.

The two men were later commiserating about their previous experiences with hangovers during their school years. When Petunia was out of earshot, Sirius offered to smuggle in potions for the next time they got together. Vernon and Sirius, surprisingly, got on like a house on fire.

Harry had taken the time to help set up a room for his younger version. Petunia and Vernon had been horrified (after the spells were released) about their having put him in a cupboard.

Early Tuesday morning, Vernon left for work. Sirius (who had slept as a dog in Harry's room) had said goodbye for now to the two boys and, with Harry Traveler (who had slept on the couch because the guest room made him shudder), went off to send word to the Longbottoms about the Lestrange's anticipated visit and to take care of a few other things.


	2. Finding Moony, Realized Grief

Sirius and Harry made their way to the Ministry for Magic. Harry had performed a glamour because he really didn't need people connecting him with the Potter Family.

Their arrival had caused Bedlam – well, Sirius' arrival did. Witches and Wizards were clamoring to meet with the man who caught the traitor and to ask about his godson. Finally Sirius called out, "Enough!" The crowd settled down. "I know you all want to know about Harry. And I'll give a statement soon to the Daily Prophet. But, for right now, I think we need to be concentrating on catching the other Death Eater bastards. The DMLE will catch them with everyone's help. The Wizengamot will convict them. And our lives will be better."

Finally the two made their way through the crowds and to the lift. They arrived at the Wizengamot Administration offices. The clerk was the same one as the day before.

"Mr. Black! It's good to see you again today! How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Standish. I need to send a secure message to a sitting member of the Wizengamot that needs to be delivered today."

"Very good. Which member?"

"Madam Longbottom."

The clerk rapidly brought out Wizengamot parchment. Strictly speaking, it shouldn't be used for this, but Sirius was a hero and he didn't think he'd get in trouble. "Write it on this but address it to Hamish Longbottom – Madam Longbottom is sitting her late husband's seat until it gets assigned to her properly. She'd get it either way, but this way will be faster."

Sirius nodded and wrote out the message.

_Madam Longbottom;_

_I write this in hopes that it will be possible to avoid tragedy._

_Whilst the magical world celebrates the disappearance of the Dark wizard Voldemort, they forget that not all of his followers have been apprehended. It will take time to weed them all out._

_I know why Frank and Alice went into hiding because I know why James and Lily went into hiding. I know that most think the danger is past – but your family is too involved with the fight against the Dark to allow vigilance to be discarded so easily._

_I can just imagine some of his followers showing up to try to find where their master disappeared to. For example, your son and daughter-in-law have crossed wands more than once with my psychotic cousin Bellatrix and her mind will focus on who she thinks is in the know._

_Therefore I beg you that you warn them and not allow their re-entry into Wizard society until all of them have been caught. Now that I know my godson is safe, my wand is available for their defense as needed. Frank will know how to contact me._

_With best regards for you and your family, I am_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Sirius showed Harry the letter. "What do you think?"

Harry quickly read it and nodded. "That'll do."

Sirius called the clerk back. "Can you seal it and get it delivered?"

The clerk nodded. "Right away. She'll have it within the hour."

The two turned away and made their way to the lift. "How WILL they contact you?"

"Patronus messenger spell or special owl. When we started suspecting a traitor, most of us had mail redirects still set up but certain charms can be used to get it to me."

Harry nodded. "You should make sure the redirect for your godson is sent to someone you trust. If it were me, I'd get either a house-elf or pay Gringotts. Of course, that could get expensive."

Sirius agreed. "Something to consider after the current crisis is handled."

* * *

Arcturus Black sat within his house reading his tomes and mostly being a recluse. He used certain methods to keep up with current events but, for the most part, ignored what was happening outside of his home.

He had too many family members who would be perfectly willing to make him disappear as a part of plans to take control of the Black family's resources.

The Black paterfamilias had long ago decided to be perfectly neutral in the current conflict. There was a reason why he had ignored his son and his wife's attempts to disinherit their oldest and provocation to disinherit his cousin's oldest for her involvement with that Voldemort character.

The Black family survived because it often had people involved on all sides. Very few things were unacceptable (the middle cousin had committed one of those).

He looked up and saw an owl. It appeared to be from Gringotts – one of the few ways to reach him as he had to keep tabs of investments. He allowed his house elf to take the letter and deliver it – far better that a house elf get cursed unexpectedly than himself even if the chance was miniscule.

He opened it,

_Pater Arcturus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have paid Gringotts to deliver this for reasons that should be obvious._

Arcturus snorted. There was a reason that Arcturus allowed Gringotts mail and it wasn't because he liked the greedy creatures. Whatever else could be said, goblins didn't allow themselves to be used to deliver something which would harm a customer – they liked making gold too much to allow that.

_I wrote this to request most urgently your presence at Gringotts to resolve the murder of one of our own. No egregious effort is needed beyond the exercise of your authority._

_Should you accept this request, please contact me with a positive reply. Gringotts shall ensure a neutral and safe meeting._

_With best regards for you and acknowledgement of your status, I am_

_Sirius Orion Black, Scion of the House of Black_

Arcturus considered this letter carefully. In truth, he was a bit surprised. Walburga had long harped on Sirius' complete lack of respect for Pureblood tradition and his refusal to acknowledge the authority of his parents.

This letter, however, acknowledged his authority rather properly and made no attempt to rebel.

Suddenly, Arcturus felt a bit of hope. The only other male with the Black name currently extant was his cousin Pollux – and he despised the man. He had almost (but just almost) refused to allow Orion to marry the pillock's daughter.

Arcturus was mostly holding onto a very boring life just long enough for the git to die so that he couldn't claim status as paterfamilias through political shenanigans.

If Sirius was not the rebellious malcontent that Walburga claimed he wouldn't need to be so careful. Sirius would be acceptable as Heir Apparent because he was the first in line regardless. Sirius could possibly father a true heir for the Black line – or at least be the one who had to deal with naming an Heir Presumptive. Most likely the Potter boy who at least had a pureblood father whose mother was a Black.

Such a boy was pure enough for the Black family. James Potter would not have been acceptable because he had married a muggleborn.

Therefore, he would meet with the boy.

* * *

Harry and Sirius were looking for Remus Lupin. Remus should be alright because the full moon was still a week away. Finally, the two found him in a rundown muggle pub run by a squib that he had once told Sirius about. He was completely smashed.

Sirius and Harry had taken the simple expedient of covertly stunning him. Sirius asked the proprietor, "What's he owe you?"

The man ruefully replied, "This one was on the house. He's done right by me in the past and helped protect me from," he looked around and made sure no other patrons could hear, "some of the more unruly elements that might object to my continued existence. I had a right time getting him to eat and not just drink. Luckily his constitution prevents him from killing himself with regular alcohol. I anticipated only a few more hours before he passed out anyway."

Sirius nodded and hunted through his pockets until he came up with his muggle cash. He carried a few hundred pounds around because A) it was much lighter than carrying gold, and B) he often spent time in muggle motorcycle shops.

Sirius pulled a Hundred-Pound note and placed it on the bar. "Well, this is my thanks for looking out for him. We're going to take him and get him sobered up."

The man nodded. "Good luck. Have him check back in so that I know he's alright."

"Will do."

Harry and Sirius carried Remus out and found an out-of-sight location to apparate him back to Sirius' flat.

Harry got together some water and a copy of the Daily Prophet which exonerated Sirius. Sirius retrieved the potion to leech the alcohol and then moved to the bedroom so that Harry could ensure he wouldn't see Sirius until things were clarified.

Harry hit Moony with the sobriety charm (which negated the alcohol without getting rid of it). Very quickly, Remus opened his eyes and groaned. "What idiot took me out of my former state?"

Harry, who was sitting out of Remus' view, said, "That would be me. Now drink the potion and some water and we'll talk."

Remus slowly sat up and looked at the man who spoke. He looked somewhat familiar and didn't seem threatening. He decided that if the man wanted to kill him, he wouldn't have negated his hard-won drunken state.

Remus looked and then saw the potion. He immediately downed it and then drank some water – almost the whole pitcher.

Remus then sat back against the back of the sofa with his eyes closed and whined, "What was so damned important that you did this to me?"

"Read the Daily Prophet in front of you."

Remus opened his eyes curiously and sat up to grab it. He opened it and was completely floored. He quickly scanned through the cover stories and whispered, "Is this real?"

"Yep. It wasn't Padfoot – it was Wormtail who was the traitor."

Remus stared at the paper and then suddenly said, "I have to relieve myself." The leeching potion had started expelling the alcohol that hadn't metabolized. Harry pointed and Remus rushed to the loo.

Sirius, who had heard the bathroom door slam shut, came out and listened. He then moved to the main room and quietly said, "There was a lot of alcohol."

Both men could hear the unnaturally long passing of liquid waste quite easily. It would stop for a moment and then continue on. This process took about three minutes. They heard the sink run and the door opened.

Remus looked much more alert as he walked back in. "So where is …."

Sirius interrupted from the side. "Here I am!"

Moony quickly turned toward the voice and Sirius waved. "Padfoot!" The two men were soon hugging (a very manly hug of course) and weeping (it was the dust!).

After the emotions had run their course, Remus turned and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

Harry grinned and said, "It's a long story."

Remus was amazed as he listened to the stories about what had happened over the last two days. He was quite surprised when found that Sirius knew exactly where Harry was.

"Dumbledore told me that it wasn't safe to visit and he couldn't tell me exactly where he was!"

Sirius shook his head. "Old Dumbles had cast a whole bunch of highly questionable wards – I am quite certain he didn't want ANYONE to get suspicious." Sirius was becoming angry as he talked about it. "When I think about it I want to go and rip his head off!"

Harry had to settle Sirius down again with a cheering charm. Remus looked confused.

Harry Traveler sighed. "It looks like this universe has a particularly manipulative and amoral version of Dumbledore. I haven't actually met him so I don't know if he's one of the evil ones. Trust me – far too many versions would do their universes a favor by keeling over and dying." Harry began listing the wards, charms, hexes, and curses that he and Sirius dealt with.

Remus was thinking about it and his desire to protect his pack was warring with his loyalty for Albus Dumbledore. Finally, he ground out, "Check me, please. Something isn't right."

Harry did as he asked and very soon had to remove a few more charms. "Loyalty and compulsion charms. At least there aren't any obliviations."

Once Remus had been cleared, Sirius was checked. The tatters of a few that Sirius had broken through were removed. Remus was despondent that he had succumbed.

Harry said, "None of that! It's likely that my presence caused that. Before I caught up with him, he was headed for Azkaban."

Remus and Sirius had expressions which didn't bode well for Albus Dumbledore. Harry cautioned them, "Let's ruin his plans before planning any murders, alright?" The expressions didn't change. "Or at least pranking him into an early grave."

THAT pulled the two out of their murderous moods. Harry almost felt sorry for Albus Dumbledore. Almost.

The three were interrupted by the arrival of an owl. Sirius took the letter and read it. "Grandfather will meet us at Gringotts tomorrow. We have to be there by 10:00."

Harry nodded.

Remus asked, "So, what now?"

Sirius stood up. "I'd say we clean ourselves up and visit the Prongslet." Before anything else could happen, a second owl arrived.

Sirius took that one and read it. "Frank and Alice have accepted the extra wand. I have to meet him tomorrow at Noon. I'd like one of us to always be with Harry and one to always be with the Longbottoms. You up for that?"

Remus nodded. He quite liked the Longbottoms as well.

The next hour was spent getting the two wizards cleaned up and ready to spend time in the non-magical world. Harry had insisted on transfiguring the things which Sirius had picked out for himself and Moony.

Sirius protested. "But these are the height of fashion!"

Harry looked at Sirius with some disdain. "Yeah, a decade ago. And if you were into the muggle version of recreational potions. Most muggles would consider you undesirable if you showed up like that. You're visiting family, not going to a dance party."

Sirius and Remus sheepishly allowed Harry to transfigure the clothes. They then made their way to a location near Privet Drive and walked.

Sirius knocked on the door and soon it was opened to reveal Petunia Dursley.

"Sirius, Gary, and I assume Remus. Come in."

The three trooped in. Remus stopped and quietly asked, "How are you?"

The tears dropped from Petunia's eyes. It looked like it wasn't the first time that day. She allowed herself to be led to the couch. Harry excused himself to make tea.

"I was so distracted yesterday and up until I put the boys down for their nap that I hadn't had time to think about Lily." Her tears came faster. "Once I was alone, I started remembering … and realized how much has been stolen from me!" Anger started coming through. "That old fool not only stole my sister, I never got a chance to say …" the anger drained and she finished in a whisper, "I never got a chance to say I'm sorry and … that I loved her."

Harry quietly brought the tea service and Petunia nodded in thanks even as she drank her tea.

Finally, Petunia had calmed down and Sirius quietly offered to tell Petunia stories about Lily's time at Hogwarts. Petunia was almost manic in her acceptance of the offer.

Before any stories could commence, however, a loud wailing sounded and Petunia rushed off. Sirius offered to get Harry.

Very shortly, the two adults returned with two toddlers. Little Harry immediately noticed the additional visitor. "Moo'ey!"

It was another emotional reunion for Harry. Shortly the group was settled once more and Sirius and Remus told a number of stories about Lily. Remus had more than Sirius and they had been prefects together. Sirius' stories were mostly about how she had dealt with James before he got a clue.

Even Dudley was enraptured by the stories. Mostly because Sirius had a gift and made very entertaining sounds to go with the tales. He and Harry didn't really understand everything but Harry recognized the names that Pafoo and Mooey had for his Mum and Dad.

He was coming to realize that they had gone away but he was still too young to truly understand death.

They group lost track of time so it was with surprise that they heard Vernon's car pull up. Sirius excused himself and rushed outside. "Vernon!"

Vernon was just getting out of his car when Sirius appeared. "What is it, Sirius?"

"Lily's death finally hit your wife. We've been keeping her distracted but I think she could use her husband. We'll watch the kids and order takeaway – I'll pay for it."

Vernon needed to hear no more. He rushed inside his house to find Petunia cuddling Dudley, another man holding Harry, and Harry's … older version watching on. Vernon quickly greeted the children and then asked his wife to pass Dudley over to Sirius. He then took her into the bedroom for some privacy.

Harry Traveler offered to order. "I know what kind of food they like to get or at least have an idea."

Sirius passed him the money and Harry went to the phone and phonebook. The two men were soon distracted entertaining the boys.

Within thirty minutes, a decent meal was set up and prepared on the table. Sirius moved upstairs and quietly knocked.

"Yes?" Vernon's voice came through.

"Dinner is prepared if you two feel up to it."

There was a pause. "We'll be down in a bit. Don't wait for us, but feed the boys."

"Okay."

The three men and two boys ate. They all went into the living room. Soon both boys had to be changed and Harry Traveler opted out. "I'm a guest in this reality. You two are the godparents-slash-babysitters!"

Both Marauders thought this was patently unfair. But, both boys were soon cleaned and changed. From the night before, they knew that the boys went to sleep early and so by 8:00 both boys had been trundled up and put to sleep.

Any possible sleeping charm that might have been used was strictly kept confidential. Sirius wanted to avoid Petunia's punishments.

As there was nothing much more to do for the night, Remus took the guest room, Sirius curled up in Dudley's room for that night, and the Lone Traveler once again took the couch.

* * *

The two Dursleys had actually fallen into a light sleep and woke up together about 11:00 feeling hungry. They quietly exited their room and checked on the children. Both noted that Sirius was in Dudley's room and the guest room also had the door closed. They crept downstairs and saw Harry on the couch.

They made their way into the kitchen and were surprised to find that the food was sitting on the table, looking still fresh and not like it had been sitting out for hours. It was also still warm!

Vernon chuckled. "I guess there are few things that magic is good for."

Petunia gave a small smile. "In a way, I'm glad. It's been hard but it was a comfort when they came back – and it was good not having to worry about children for a change."

Vernon smiled at his wife and reached out to squeeze her hand. "Well, if they're going to be around, we might as well get some use out em."

The two Dursleys both chuckled at that and ate their food.

* * *

Because they had gotten to sleep so early, the three men woke up around 4:00. Moony and Padfoot quietly made their way down to find Harry sitting there.

"Damn. It's kind of early. What do we do?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. We have six hours to be at Gringotts. What can we do until breakfast?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then Sirius' eyes took on an unholy gleam.

Moony said quietly said to Harry, "He's got that look. The one that lands us in detentions." Harry smirked.

Sirius looked at the other two and put his finger in front of his face and pointed outside. The other two, curious, followed directions and soon the three were outside. Sirius whispered, "Muggle-repelling and notice-me-not."

Harry nodded and did as asked. He then turned and said, "So, what is your bright idea?"

"Do either of you know the paint-application charms?"

The other two looked at each other and back at Sirius and shook their heads.

"Well, the color changing charm isn't permanent. So when witches and wizards decorate, they start with real paint and apply a charm. It's not hard to learn."

The other two were confused. Moony asked, "So what?"

Sirius grinned and looked around and said, "Isn't this neighbourhood just a little too … white?"

Harry was torn between glee and consternation. "Won't it seem … I don't know … _magical_ if the houses were all suddenly different colors?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not saying paint whole houses. I suggest painting the trim on a few – make it look like a crew worked all night because they objected to the plainness of it all - which is kind of true if you think about it. It will freak them out a bit, but it won't be considered magical because we won't do the paint drying charm – we'll leave it to dry muggle style."

Remus was rolling his eyes but Harry, who had loathed the sameness of Privet Drive growing up, was all for it. "I know where Vernon keeps his paint – and I can duplicate it so that the duplicate paint will last for a few years – enough time for people to repaint with regular paint afterward. It might flake off when it disappears – but it'll just look like a coincidence."

Padfoot grinned, Harry grinned, and finally Moony gave in. "Okay, lead us, Sahib," Moony said with some humour.

The prank went off without a hitch. Being under notice-me-not charms, even the one or two residents who left early paid them no mind.

After Sirius taught the other two the charm, Harry conjured large buckets and put a little of a single color in each one. He then cast a filling charm until they were two thirds full. "Okay. We have blue, red, green, yellow, and brown. I'm going to do green and then maybe come back for another color. Two hours, people. By then it will be light enough that people will start to notice."

The other two nodded, grabbed a color, and set off. Sirius chose Red (Yay Gryffindor!) and Remus (after rolling his eyes at Sirius again) picked Blue.

The three moved and painted various obvious portions of various houses. Instead of one after the other, it was totally random. Trim around windows, porch posts, mailboxes, sometimes doors – a whole bunch of paint was applied very quickly.

Sirius refilled his own red and Remus and Harry had traded out for yellow and brown. Even Number Four got hit with a new trim color.

They had even done a few adjoining blocks so it wasn't just Privet. By 6:00, the three had returned and Harry banished the evidence (the conjured buckets and duplicated paints) and they all made their way back in.

Sirius really wanted to laugh but was shushed. Remus said, "Okay. Back to bed as though we were in bed the whole time."

The other two nodded and they all returned to where they had slept.

* * *

OMAKE by randumbdave

Vernon and Sirius are sitting outside of #4 Privet Drive, watching it cheerfully burn down. Dudley and Harry babbled at each other from their respective parents'/godparents' arms.

"You know Vern, I think I'm gonna blame this one on Gary."

"Oh, how're you gonna pull that off? He's out helping Petunia shop for Harry."

"Well, he IS the one who said we get on like a house on fire."

"Heh, funny."


	3. Justice for House Black

At 7:30, the breakfast table was hosting a meal for the residents and the visitors. Petunia was much calmer, as was Vernon. Petunia had thanked her visitors for keeping an eye on the kids the night before.

Harry Traveler agreed to assist in preparing the meal – rightly guessing that Sirius would have no clue and Remus would lack the necessary experience in cooking for so many.

Once the meal was done, Remus and Sirius did help clean up. Soon, most were ready to move out. Before they did, Sirius had to finish some business.

He pulled a packet out of his pockets. "Uh, Vernon? Petunia?" The two Dursleys focused on him. "This is a letter from the bank in Diagon Alley which authorizes your own bank to set up a direct transfer of funds once a month to help cover expenses. Since you weren't prepared to be paying for a new mouth, I thought it would be proper to get this to you quickly. You can also take this to Diagon and have them handle it themselves. It might be easier because they open on Saturday and Sunday as well."

The two thanked him. Vernon excused himself – he said goodbye to both boys as well as his wife. Little Harry had luckily not been subjected to the programmed lack of affection for more than a couple of days and had, surprising Vernon, begun treating the man as he treated all adults that he was close to. He was a loveable child.

Vernon left, not particularly noticing the changes on his own house or any other as he was too focused on other things.

The three visitors soon excused themselves. They were going back to Sirius' flat to dress and clean properly.

* * *

It was 9:45 when the three arrived at Gringotts Bank. Sirius went directly to a free teller.

"I am Sirius Orion Black with two guests. I have an appointment at 10:00 with the Black family account manager."

The teller looked at the three wizards. He recognized two of them as they had been in the bank recently taking care of business. The third wasn't known. "Who is attending?"

Harry interrupted. "Sirius Orion Black, Maarek Ilumian, Remus John Lupin. The other attendee will arrive separately." There was no need to name his grandfather in such a public place.

"Wait here." The teller changed his sign to closed and dropped down. The three stood there for a couple of minutes until the teller returned. "Follow me."

The three followed him through a door. As they walked the teller said, "Remus John Lupin, once your immediate business is complete, you are asked to consult Sharptooth, the Potter account manager."

Remus paused. "As I am only here because I am needed at a meeting with these at 12:00, I could consult with Sharptooth now."

The teller looked at Sirius and Sirius nodded. They reached a door. "Sirius Black and Maarek Ilumian: Enter here. Remus Lupin, follow me."

"I'll be at the Cauldron when I finish." Sirius and Harry nodded.

The teller led Remus off and the two entered the room. Sirius saw that his grandfather was already there with the accounts manager off to the side. He would not involve himself other than ensuring the client was not harmed.

Sirius, much more respectfully than Harry expected, stopped about ten feet off and bowed his head to the head of his family. Harry, who had stood a bit back, bowed his head as well.

"Pater, I have come to consult regarding crimes against our family."

Arcturus nodded. "Grandson, I will hear your account. Who comes with you?"

"He is known by many names but his birth name, from another dimension, is Harry James Potter."

Arcturus looked sharply at Harry. "Explain."

Harry said, "I am known through a number of universes as the Lone Traveler." Arcturus nodded, aware of the reference. "I am also known as …." Harry listed off his impressive list of titles, including references to this position in the own universe as Paterfamilias Black and Potter as well as his acknowledged status as being a member of the House of Black in other universes.

Arcturus looked at Sirius, "It is well that you have brought him to me. Now, explain to me this crime against the House of Black."

"Harry has explained to me the reason why my brother, Regulus, was killed. Regulus found that the Dark wizard Voldemort (Arcturus didn't even bat an eye), born Tom Marvolo Riddle, had committed an abomination and sought to rectify it. This resulted in his death."

Arcturus considered his grandson. "I hope that you have a better explanation and not some random complaint against Dark magic. While such magic isn't acceptable by society's standards, the House of Black doesn't bow to political niceties."

Sirius shook his head. "Regulus was familiar with the Dark Arts and I am certain that this was not the issue. No. I speak of Riddle's use of the Black Arts. He created a number of phylacteries – Horcruxes – and lost his life attempting to retrieve and destroy one of them."

Arcturus looked sharply at his grandson. While the Black family was pragmatic – some things were not acceptable. "Then his name shall be used again in our family with honor. I require your first-born to be named Regulus Arcturus II in recognition."

Sirius nodded his head. "As you command, Pater."

"Of what importance is this now?"

Sirius looked at his grandfather most solemnly. "I have learned that the device is not destroyed because the one he ordered to do it does not have the resources to do it."

"Who did he charge with its destruction?" Arcturus ask.

"The elf which serves your son's home: Kreacher."

Arcturus looked thunderous. Before he could say anything, Harry interrupted. "We ask that you allow us to help the house elf to accomplish this. This is not a failure of his obedience but of his skill and Regulus' lack of understanding as to how to accomplish this."

Arcturus paused and then nodded. "How would you proceed?"

Sirius nodded at Harry. "Call for the house elf and then order him to bring the Locket and your daughter-in-law here. Order him to explain how Regulus died. And then we shall either pay Gringotts to destroy it – as I have negotiated similar services already – or we can accomplish it ourselves with a small outlay."

Arcturus nodded. He called out, "Kreacher!"

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared. He was far less dirty and bedraggled than Harry was used to. "Master calls for Kreacher?"

"Yes. I hereby order you to deliver a summons to my daughter-in-law to come here within the next thirty minutes. You may aid her as needed. Once she is here, I will call you once again to retrieve a few items."

"Yes, Master. I will deliver your summons." Kreacher popped out.

Sirius was curious. "Pater? Why didn't you ask for the Locket as well?"

Arcturus replied, "I didn't want Kreacher to be distracted until it is required. Although his is much better trained than most, house elves are notoriously distractable when dealing with emotional issues."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. The others in the room looked at him with curiosity. "I'm sorry, but a truer statement I have never heard before. I have far too much experience."

Sirius grinned. Arcturus nodded. "What is the object and how would we destroy it ourselves?"

"Salazar Slytherin's locket. And we would need basilisk venom, preferably bonded to a blade of goblin silver."

The account manager looked at the visitor sharply. This was a different concept.

Arcturus looked over toward the manager and back to Harry. "Steeltooth looks surprised. Explain."

Harry replied wryly, "I have destroyed several versions of several horcruxes with goblin blades impregnated with basilisk venom. Sometimes the Sword of Gryffindor – which several versions of me have impregnated accidentally with venom while killing a thousand year-old basilisk – and sometimes blades I have impregnated daggers intentionally. Either works."

Arcturus asked curiously, "Where would you get the items needed? Goblins no longer sell such blades and such venom is hard to find."

Harry looked to the account manager who was now very interested and then back the Arcturus Black. "The House of Black usually has a set of daggers they hold as a result of a treaty which allows wizards to keep any items they had already. Also, the House of Black usually has several vials of basilisk venom in their vaults. As a Paterfamilias of the House of Black in my own world, I am usually recognized magically as such by most magical creatures – especially house elves. They're not hard to get."

Arcturus considered the Lone Traveler. What he had seen definitely had convinced him that Sirius' loyalty toward his godson was a good thing. He turned toward the account manager. "Will Gringotts be offended if we accomplish this destruction here using the methods described?"

Steeltooth considered it. "While we despise those who retain such items and flaunt them to our detriment, such a use would be … acceptable to us." He then asked curiously, "Would you not want to save the item? Allow Gringotts to try to cleanse it rather than destroy it?"

Arcturus shook his head. "While I am just as eager as any goblin to achieve profit, my grandson died to see this abomination destroyed. Even such a relic is less important to me than fulfilling his dying request."

Steeltooth could understand that. Profit was only slightly less important than honor – but it WAS less. And goblins had no emotional attachment to old things. Unusual enchantments and the age of an item were important only in the context of profit. There was a reason they spent so many resources in Egyptian tombs.

Harry had a thought. "Can we have some privacy, Pater Black? I want to make a suggestion which might be useful to House Black."

Arcturus looked at Harry and then nodded to the account manager. Steeltooth activated a privacy charm which would prevent him from hearing – such enchantments were not unusual for some customers.

"The goblin can not hear us. What is your suggestion?"

Harry looked to the account manager who only glanced back occasionally rather than read lips. "You could increase your standing with your financial manager for a small concession."

Arcturus was both annoyed and intrigued. "Of what value is this?"

Harry said, "A happy account manager – or a happy Gringotts – is one who will work ever more diligently on your behalf."

Arcturus was curious. "And what is this concession?"

"After we complete these steps, gift the daggers to your account manager. Such a blade is respectable among goblins. As they don't respect gifts, require him to use the blade to destroy any horcruxes in the future at no charge. The goblins get back a couple of pieces of goblin silver and the House of Black can ensure that they won't have to pay for such services if they are ever needed again."

Arcturus paused. "Let me think on this." He then made a certain gesture and the privacy spell dropped.

Very shortly, Walburga Black was being escorted into the room. When she saw who was there, she had to suppress the urge to sneer at her hated first-born.

"Pater Arcturus. I have been summoned and I come. What is it you require?"

Arcturus replied, "Welcome, daughter-in-law. My eldest grandson and this other more distant member of our House have reported to me a crime against our family. I have summoned you to witness our answer."

Walburga was curious. "What crime, Pater?"

Arcturus showed his displeasure as he replied, "The murder of our youngest grandson, Regulus."

Walburga was startled. He favorite son had disappeared only a few months before. The Tapestry had shown he was dead. But she did not know how.

Her tone became that of a grieving mother when she asked, "How was he murdered?"

Arcturus had a little sympathy. He didn't despise this woman as much as he did her father. "You shall find out shortly." He paused and then called out, "Kreacher!"

Once again, Kreacher appeared. "Master has called for Kreacher?"

Arcturus looked sternly at the house elf. "The House of Black requires a service. You shall answer and obey Sirius Orion Black as though he speaks with my voice. Do you understand?"

Kreacher looked visibily upset at this but answered, "Yes, Master."

Arcturus nodded at Sirius.

With much less anger than he was used to using with the house elf, Sirius said, "Kreacher. Regulus Black, your favored Master, was killed. I have been told you know of how this came to be. I require you to tell us exactly how he died and what orders he gave you?"

Kreacher was horrified but he was bound. The complete story was told and Kreacher was reduced to a crying mess as he lamented his inability to carry out Regulus' last order.

Before Walburga or Arcturus could say anything, Sirius said, "Kreacher!"

The house elf looked at Sirius forlornly. "Yes, Master?"

"We shall now aid you in carrying out this order. Do you understand?"

Impossible hope dawned in Kreacher's eyes. "Master will help Kreacher with his shame?"

"There is no shame. The order was beyond your knowledge. But we will rectify this."

"Yes, Master!" Kreacher was suddenly far less heartbroken.

"Within the main vault of the House of Black, there are vials of basilisk venom. Go now and bring them back."

Kreacher popped out. Sirius looked around and saw the expressions on the faces in the room. Steeltooth was riveted. Arcturus was stoicly approving. Harry was blank. And his mother … she was looking at him with far more affection than he was used to from her. It was kind of freaking him out.

Very shortly, Kreacher popped back in. "Kreacher found four vials!"

"Very good. Place them here." He did so. "Now, retrieve from Grimmauld Place three daggers made of goblin silver with sheaths and the Locket you are tasked with destroying."

Kreacher popped out and very shortly returned. Sirius had to rush – it was 11:15 and he had a 12:00 appointment. "Kreacher has them!" Kreacher placed the items, unbidden, on the table.

Sirius turned to Steeltooth. "Is there a safe place to impregnate the blades?"

Steelclaw nodded. He moved to a wall and opened a door. He pulled out a stone basin and brought it to a table. "This should suffice."

Sirius looked at Harry and Harry nodded at he stepped up. "I need Regulus' dragonhide gloves."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a pair appeared, likely from Grimmauld Place – it wasn't surprising that Kreacher knew exactly where his Master's things were.

Carefully, he impregnated the three daggers with basilisk venom. Those witnessing saw the venom disappear into the blades. He carefully sheathed each one as he finished with it.

He then passed one of these sheathed daggers to Kreacher. "You shall use this blade to stab it when I open it. Do you understand?"

Kreacher's head-bobbing reminded him of Dobby at his most enthusiastic.

Harry turned to Steeltooth. "You may want to warn security that this is happening. I don't fancy guards coming in to skewer us because we seem to be doing odd things."

Steeltooth nodded and quickly went to the door. He opened it, spoke to a guard, and then closed the door. "Place the locket in the basin next to the door and everyone but Kreacher stand back."

Soon, Kreacher stood with dagger ready and everyone else was on the other side of the room. Harry moved to the distance he knew would work. "I will open this using parseltounge. Once I do, you will stab the locket thrice. This will satisfy Regulus' last command. Do you understand?"

Kreacher replied, "I understand, Master!" Walburga furtively looked at Harry, wondering why the Black family elf referred to this man as "Master."

Harry spoke the phrase and there was a click. Harry jumped back. Kreacher, not waiting any longer, stabbed the Locket with much force.

Three times was unnecessary as the Horcrux was destroyed on the first thrust. That didn't stop Kreacher from stabbing it three times anyway.

Those watching were horrified at the spectacle of the black cloud with Voldemort's face being released and disappearing. Even Steeltooth was a bit shocked. Only Harry didn't react – he knew what to expect.

Sirius called, "Kreacher! You have completed Regulus' last order. Your shame is erased!"

Kreacher dropped the dagger with a wail and rushed Sirius. "Thank you, Master!"

It took a couple of minutes to get Kreacher calmed down.

"Sheathe the dagger, Kreacher, and destroy these gloves. They might be poisoned. Clean the Locket and accept it as recognition for your service to the House of Black."

It took another few long moments to pry Kreacher from his legs.

Arcturus, while this was happening, took the other two daggers and turned to Steeltooth. "We shall keep one dagger. I offer these daggers to Gringotts in trade."

Steeltooth became much more focused. "What would you trade?"

"One shall be traded for the fee which allowed me your time today and the promise that you shall aid in destroying any more of these abominations. This you shall retain. The other shall be traded to Gringotts for our use of the room today. This shall be retained by the Manager of Gringotts."

Steeltooth looked at Harry – he had already negotiated the destruction of several items. Harry nodded at the goblin. He then thought about it.

"Accepted for my part. I will have to finalize the deal with others, but I do not think it will be an issue." Steeltooth would have to bargain for the fee with his superior, but he felt that the proposed trade would be much more than acceptable. Such weapons were prized.

The goblins would not normally accept such a trade – goblin-made items were considered stolen property by hardliners – but the fused venom negated that concern. Wizards didn't usually return items deliberately improved.

Finally Kreacher had calmed down again. Arcturus ordered him, "Also return the last vial and the sheathed dagger you used to the Black vault." He didn't refute the other orders.

Kreacher nodded and popped out. The items in question all disappeared with him.

Sirius turned to Arcturus. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-named Lord Voldemort, branded members of the House of Black with slave marks. Regulus and Bellatrix were so branded. The Half-Blood son of a squib from House Gaunt and muggle House Riddle stole the loyalty of two members of our house and the life of one of these. Riddle created abominations against magic.

"One of our House Members, Regulus, saw his true nature and the House of Black has seen one such abomination destroyed. Another member of House Black, Harry, has taken steps to ensure the other abominations shall also be destroyed.

"I ask that the Paterfamilias decry the Dark wizard Riddle and order members of House Black to ensure his crimes are punished and his mistakes rectified. This I ask as a Scion of House Black."

Arcturus considered the words and then nodded. "It shall be as you ask, eldest grandson." He turned to Walburga. "The House of Black names the Dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle an enemy of House Black. As Paterfamilias, I order Walburga Black to inform all other members of House Black of this. I order Walburga Black to ensure that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is brought before me at a time of my convenience. Do you understand, daughter-in-law?"

Walburga bowed her head. "Yes, Pater. I shall do as you require."

Harry suddenly felt the call. He turned toward Sirius. "Say good bye to Moony and the others for me. It's time for me to go. And make sure that the MOB (Sirius understood that one) is kept out of his life."

Sirius embraced Harry. "Good luck! I'll make sure that little Harry is taken care of – and learns to have fun."

Harry grinned. "Good." He turned toward the others. He nodded at Sirius' mother. "Mrs. Black." He then nodded more deeply to Arcturus. "Lord Black." He nodded the last time. "Account manager Steeltooth."

He turned and his form compressed and disappeared in a ball of light and phoenix song. It had a victorius feel to it.

Walburga was the only one startled. She looked at Sirius wildly. He nodded. "Thus goes the Lone Traveler."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he considered the dead devices. It had been a week since his careful planning of over a decade had been somehow destroyed.

When Tom had first started becoming a nuisance, he had begun making plans to ensure he was defeated. The one ready resource he had? Hogwarts and her students.

There were various children coming and he needed those that were unused to "normal." Otherwise his changes would be discovered to easily.

He had looked at the rolls and surreptitiously visited several named witches and wizards. He had struck paydirt with Lily Evans.

She was a beautiful child who could be used to entrance the son of a light family. She had a half-blood friend (son of a Slytherin family) who could be used as a foil for such a boy. And she had a muggle sister who could be enchanted to shape her reactions.

And there were a number of options to choose from for the boy. The Potters were long-time supporters and Lily was just her son's type. He had to put a compulsion on a son of a Dark family member to side with him but it was necessary.

He needed a champion that was a pureblood from a family that normally supported Tom's stated views to reject such views. Sirius Black needed very little work as he already had been encouraged because his favorite cousin rejected such views.

The inclusion of a boy normally considered a dark creature would allow him to manipulate that into support from those normally shunned.

It had all been carefully orchestrated to achieve Tom's downfall – in a manner which would see him as the wise mentor.

He had thought he had succeeded when his vision was validated by a true prophecy! And further proof occurred when Tom had finally been defeated.

He knew, however, that it was temporary. Tom would be back. And this meant he needed to keep his full board in play. Even the random additions such as Vernon Dursley would be useful. He was a man of vision and he would see the Greater Good triumph.

It had all crashed down, however, with one failed step: Sirius Black had somehow broken away from the compulsion. And then his greatest pawn had simply been taken from the board without warning. The pawn that would become the queen's rook (taking his father's place on the board) was no longer in play.

His careful planning was falling faster than he could fix it. What could he do?

* * *

The meeting and subsequent steps taken by Sirius and Remus with the Longbottoms proved to be unnecessary. Three days after Harry disappeared, Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, surrendered herself to the Ministry of Magic and confessed to all of her crimes.

She named names and was instrumental in ensuring many, many followers of Tom Riddle were caught and imprisoned. Lucius Malfoy did not escape the purge. Draco was raised much differently than he otherwise would have been.

The House of Black ensured that no anchors were left for Tom Riddle and within a few short months many were shocked when even the faded mark disappeared from all of the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix didn't last the time necessary to achieve the parole she had been promised.

Severus Snape barely escaped Azkaban but was not allowed to become a tenured professor – the Board of Governors was not controlled by those who would allow it.

With the loss of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore became more and more erratic in his behaviour until even his most ardent supporters knew that he was ill. He had been placed into St. Mungos and died before Harry Potter returned to public life at 11.

Harry and Dudley grew up with loving parents (Harry started to call Vernon and Petunia Mum and Dad within a year of his placement), two crazy uncles (Sirius moreso than Remus), a number of friends both magical and not (Neville was a regular playmate), and even was recognized by the remaining members of the House of Black.

He didn't take over the family – Sirius married a half-blood witch he met when Harry was five. Remus married when he was fifteen – to his cousin Tonks! (Tonks had pursued him relentlessly as soon as she was legal.)

Arcturus did last one more year than Pollux – he lived long enough to be presented with his great-grandson, Regulus II.

Walburga was much less isolated than she would have been and actually lived much longer than she otherwise would. She found it was a lot harder to hold onto the general hatred for those that were less than a hundred-percent pure when she loved particular examples so much (Harry, Regulus, Regulus' sister Gemma). She even had come to be more than tolerant of Dudley – although that was much harder. It got much easier when Petunia added a daughter named Lily – Walburga loved little girls.

Margeret Dursley (Marge) was encouraged by covert means (Sirius' considered it money well spent) to move to the Continent. She rarely made contact.

Voldemort never was seen again.

* * *

OMAKE 1

Sirius and Remus made their way to Privet Drive. They had been away the night before taking care of various things and watching the Longbottoms when they were visible. Petunia had gotten the owl telling her. They appeared in their usual apparition point and made their way down.

They noticed that there were a number of people painting – happily not all white. They found Vernon painting some trim on the front of his house.

"Hey, Vernon! What's going on?" Sirius asked.

Vernon turned. "Hey, boys. Some idiot vandals came through and tried to add a bit of color to the neighbourhood. It would have been fine if they had a lick of sense or perspective. Some houses were done very well – but some houses looked to be done by children!"

Sirius looked around a bit sheepishly. In the light of day, the errors were kind of obvious.

"I didn't mind so much – it's a good excuse to liven the place up. The bobbies took the report but laughed at Mrs. Grundy when she wanted whoever it was thrown in the pokey."

Remus, ever adaptable, said, "Well, I'm happy to see some color anyway. Need some help?"

Vernon shrugged. "I'm almost done." He turned and smiled. "I had some of this exact color in the shed! Lucky, isn't it?"

Sirius chuckled weakly. "Yeah. Lucky."

* * *

OMAKE 2 (based on a comment from goku90504)

Sirius looked at Gary with a put-upon expression. Harry had no sympathy.

He turned to his godson. "Well, Moony. I guess we have to do the honors."

Remus considered Dudley. "I really wish I had gotten James to show me those baby-care charms he found in his library."

Sirius looked at Remus with horror. "Baby-care charms?"

Remus looked at Sirius, confused. "Yeah. Banishing and cleaning charms mild enough to not hurt the baby. I saw James using them the last time I visited."

Sirius wanted to howl (except that he didn't want to scare the adults that were upstairs recovering from the grief). "I never saw Lily do any. And James told me there weren't any charms!"

Remus shrugged. "Lily preferred the muggle way, and James ..."

Before Remus could finish their thought, they were interrupted by a snicker. Both turned to the Traveler. Sirius whined, "What?"

Harry grinned at Sirius. "I think Prongs got in the last prank on you."

Sirius really was put out that he had to live as the final prankee in his game with James. Remus promised himself that he would find those charms - his inner wolf really didn't like the smell.


End file.
